Dedications
by GoodBadAndEverythinInBetween
Summary: A series of poems by Claire Lyons, thanking you all for being such awesome people here on FF. Fiveshot.
1. JoinMeInTheThunder

Thanks to all of you who have ever supported me :) A series of dedications in poems, written by 'Claire'. She's the most down-to -earth, non-matierialistic nature-lover there ever was. She's an artist and a poet in one, and she wants to thank you all for being so awesome.

This one is for Join Me In The Thunder.

* * *

'You, with the sad eyes: don't be discouraged, oh, I realize. It's hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it, and the darkness inside you makes you feel so small.'

Claire watched as a group of materialistic barbie dolls known as 'The Pretty Committee' pranced down the stairs, blowing kisses to the boys. She knew that the whole school looked up to them, and that she did'nt. She also knew that whatever her decision was in life, there would always be people who loved her for who she was. 

_The Last Song_

_When the world fades away_

_Every last natural beauty gone_

_No more materialism holds sway_

_The world reunited and all for one_

_Then will we realise what we've done?_

_Will we set right the things we've done wrong?_

_Will there still be love under the sun?_

_Will we cherish the last birdsong?_

_When the world fades away_

_The music has died_

_We knew there was no way_

_No matter how hard we tried_

_Then will we realise what we've done?_

_Will we set right the things we've done wrong?_

_Will there still be love under the sun?_

_Will we cherish the last birdsong?_

_Before the world fades away_

_We'll now all be trying _

_To stop the decay_

_Of a world that is dying_

* * *

Hehe. Sorry. My poems suck.


	2. Jack Tamara

Thanks to all of you who have ever supported me :) A series of dedications in poems, written by 'Claire'. She's the most down-to -earth, non-matierialistic nature-lover there ever was. She's an artist and a poet in one, and she wants to thank you all for being so awesome.

This one is for Jack Tamara.

* * *

Massie Block walked down the steps, chattering nonstop with her girlfriends. Claire Lyons sat quietly by the old oak tree in the courtyard, reveling in the sound of silence.

_The Sound of Silence_

_Hush, listen to the wind_

_Blowing through the rough open sea_

_Hush, hear the sound of the nightingale_

_Singing a sweet song to me_

_Listen to a world full of wonder_

_A rainbow shines bright in the sky_

_The rumbles and crashes of thunder_

_A miracle in the clouds way up high _

_The meaningless chatter of everyday life_

_The silence of peace in the night_

_The sighings and groanings of horror and strife_

_The silence of the town at first light_

_When the world is awake in the bright lights_

_The silence and peacefulness gone_

_The world awakes to the new sights_

_The sound of silence vanishes with the dawn_

* * *

That sucked. Sorry, JT. But you've been silent for too long...write something. Make me happy :)


	3. Myself LOL

Thanks to all of you who have ever supported me :) A series of dedications in poems, written by 'Claire'. She's the most down-to -earth, non-matierialistic nature-lover there ever was. She's an artist and a poet in one, and she wants to thank you all for being so awesome.

* * *

Claire knew that she was a loser in the eyes of everyone at school. Loser, outcast, nerd, dork, geek. But that did'nt stop her from doing what she truly believed in. But always, there was hope. Hope that someone would feel the same passion for writing that she did. Someone to talk to, and someone to be best friends with.

__

Because I am

Because I paint in the morning

Because I read during the day

Because the children are scorning

My friends all turn away

_Because I like to be_

_And because I like to see_

_Because I strive to be free_

_And be whatever I want to be_

__

_Because I'd rather be writing_

_Than hanging out with friends at night_

_All their comments are biting_

_Their gazes full of spite_

__

Because I like to be

_And because I like to see_

_Because I strive to be free_

__

_And be whatever I want to be_

_Because I see beauty in everything_

_Because the world is right_

_Because there's hope in everything_

_Tonight the world is bright_

_Because I like to be_

_And because I like to see_

_Because I strive to be free_

_And that's what makes me m__e_

* * *

Just a mini Claire-rant.

Haha. I know there are too many 'becauses' and 'mes'.


	4. ThePeregrine ESTF xfighterplane

Thanks to all of you who have ever supported me :) A series of dedications in poems, written by 'Claire'. She's the most down-to -earth, non-matierialistic nature-lover there ever was. She's an artist and a poet in one, and she wants to thank you all for being so awesome.

For ThePeregrine/xfighterplane/ESTF. Awesome Author awards for all of you! Your words paint pictures with the skill of an artist.

* * *

Watching Massie diss her nonstop and laugh to her friends never bothered Claire. After all, only artists remain true to themselves and never change to please other people...

____

_The Painter_

_The painter sits quiet and lonely_

_Silence stretches for miles all around_

_The morning breaks over the hilltops_

_The king of the heavens crowned_

_In all of its golden glory_

_The dawn has nothing on his art_

_He knows that they'll never say sorry_

_For the way that they tore him apart_

_The picture itself is stunning_

_Teeming with reds, blues, and gold_

_It shows a broken man running_

_From all the stories he has told_

_When the lights in the sky are beginning to fade_

_The light turns to violet haze_

_The painter is the one who stayed_

_Still painting in a daze _

__

_The painter sits quiet and lonely_

_Silence stretches for miles all around_

_The morning breaks over the hilltops_

_He turns and leaves without a sound_

* * *

YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!


	5. Everyone

Thanks to all of you who have ever supported me :) A series of dedications in poems, written by 'Claire'. She's the most down-to -earth, non-matierialistic nature-lover there ever was. She's an artist and a poet in one, and she wants to thank you all for being so awesome.

For everyone on FF.

* * *

____

You have been my friend for a very long time

I asked you to bend and you made a rhyme

When I needed you, you were always there

When I was in tears, you would say its not fair

But somehow, in someway

You made me feel better

And I had to thank you one day

So here it goes

It cant be that hard

I'm saying thank you for writing me cards

For my broken hearts you have helped mend

And for being someone on who I can depend

I wanted to say thank you

for being my friend.

Source: Thank You For Being My Friend, Thank You Poems .?poem=29644#ixzz0w2r9fYeE

* * *

Thank you all for your support.


End file.
